Kiss of Death
by Magenta McKinley
Summary: Alternative to ROTOQ, Riff's POV. This was up a while ago, but strange things happened and it got deleted. Please R and R, even if you already have.
1. Eavesdropping

AN: Ah, yet another one of my after-rocky fics. I guess you would say that its a ROTOQ alternative, since it doesn't fit ROTOQ and it does involve the character DeLordy. This story got deleted somehow, well not exactly deleted. If you searched for it you could find it but it wouldn't show up in the Rocky section where it was supposed to be...odd. So by deleting it and reuploading it, the reviews have been deleted too. Could you all be amazingly wonderful people and review me again? I was very proud of this story, and I like to know what others think of it. So I'll just get on with it. I don't own Rocky Horror or Revenge of the Old Queen, if I did you would all probably know.  
  
The interrogation had been going on since we had returned to Transsexual. We had spent countless hours before the old Queen, answering her questions with carefully thought out lies. And for what? To be convicted in the end for the killing of her son, but I had more than a hunch that she had come to her verdict long before she had asked us the first question.   
Magenta and I finally exited the Queen's throne room, walking through the giant mahogany doors. We had been given the sentence of death, and although it was not unexpected, the Queen's words had hit me hard. I slid my arm around Magenta's waist, pulling her closer; I could tell that she felt the same as I. Our execution was to take place the next day, and I wished to quickly return to the house, for our time together was limited.   
I heard quick footsteps approaching us, interrupting my thoughts. The footsteps appeared to belong to Lord DeLordy, now standing himself prominently in our path. I immediately let my arm fall to my side, releasing my sister. He shot me a suspicious smile before opening his mouth to speak. I'm so sorry to hear about your conviction, he said, though I could easily tell that he was not sorry at all. I had noticed him popping in and out of our interrogation, most likely due to short attention span. I'm sure you are, I said, giving him an unblinking stare. He shifted his focus from me to Magenta. Magenta, may I have a word with you? he asked. Whatever you wish to say to her you can say in front of me, I replied, before she could. You see, he started again, I may be able to alter the decision of the Queen, to get you off the hook. I need to speak to Magenta alone, but if you don't want that... he trailed off. One moment, she said to him before pulling me aside.   
she began, giving me an urgent stare. Just give me a minute to speak to him. What if he can help us?  
No, Magenta, I said sternly. I don't want you alone with...him.  
Riff, please, you trust me, don't you? Her eyes were pleading, like a child's, but her voice was sincere. Of course, Magenta, of course I trust you. Its him that I don't, I said. It will be fine, she told me, If you go home now, I will be back soon after. I hated more than anything the thought of leaving her alone with anyone, especially DeLordy. I would leave them, I decided, but I would not go back. I told her, I'll meet you at the house. She nodded, and I left, rounding the corner, then stopping. If it turned out that he could help, wonderful. But if he tried anything on her, anything at all...I would intervene.  
I listened intently, waiting for them to speak. You know, Magenta, DeLordy began, I really am sorry to hear about your conviction, no matter what Riff Raff says. Already I wanted to make my presence obvious again, and take her away, but I held myself back. I heard his voice again, and quieted my thoughts. But Magenta, there may be a way out of it, I may be able to help. Being of the stature that I am, I may still be able to change the decision of the Queen. There was a short silence. You're serious, DeLordy? She asked. Because if you think you're being funny... she trailed off, sounding slightly annoyed. Oh no, he said, no I'm not joking. But of course I would ask for...something in return, he said slyly. Just what was he implying? I clenched my fists at my sides; it was all I could do to keep from lunging at him. But I restrained myself, I would see how she responded, if he took this any further. My mind screamed at her to tell him no, to slap him, or something to that degree; he deserved it. Her hesitant voice broke the silence. she seemed unable to form words. Say you'll think about it, he said. Just keep in mind that if you do nothing, tomorrow will be your last day. There was another short silence. she said, I'll think about it. I then heard the clicking of his footsteps as he walked back to the castle. _I'll think about it?_ I could not believe her. The nerve of him to ask such a thing of my sister, and for her not to tell him off. I quickly turned and exited the grounds, to make it back home before Magenta.


	2. Til Death Do We Part

AN: I don't know why I take so much pleasure in killing them off. Again, will you please review whether or not you have already read this? Thank you, I will see what I can do about getting cookies shipped to your house. Anyway, the poison bottle that I describe in here is actually a real bottle that is sitting right next to me at the moment. Its my mom's perfume and it is called How odd.   
  
I climbed the stairs to our room, the one which we had shared for so many years while under the rule of our master. But he was gone now, and if the Queen had her way, we would have the same ill fate. I reached the top of the stairs, walking down the dark hall and to our room. It was dark inside, and I turned on a lamp before closing the door, emitting a soft glow throughout the room. I sat down on the bed, leaning my head in my hands. I looked over to the clock on the nightstand, reading hour fourteen. Just one night until our lives would be taken, or Magenta would be forced to lie with someone else. I could not bear the thought, it made me want to kill him, for him to follow Frank instead of us. But Magenta and I were the ones that had been condemned to the sentence of death, not him. Even if she were to go to him, there was no way to be sure that he would hold up his end. I shook the thought from my head; how dare I even think of it. I would see to it that it would not happen. Even if he could convince the Queen to let us live, would it be worth it if Magenta's devotion had to be broken, if it had to be that she was touched by another? She was my sister, and I was the one who loved her. DeLordy did not love her, he looked at her with the same sick eyes with which he looked at every other woman and man on Transsexual. There was nothing different about Magenta to him. I forced myself to stop thinking about this, it would not happen, and I was only building rage.   
My mind began to swirl with the possibilities of our demise. I wondered how they planed to execute us, and if there was a way out. Would we be killed at the same time? And if not, which one of us first, and with what? An anti-matter gun similar to the one we had used on Frank would be quick and rather painless, but there were still other ways. And if I were to be taken first, I would never know what they would do to Magenta, I could not bear to leave her alone in the world. I would rather watch the life leave her body than die first, not knowing what would become of my love. But there was no way to predict what would happen. Unless of course, I did something first, not leaving our lives to the hands of strangers. I got up from the bed, walking over to the shelf which held Magenta's collection of perfumes. I studied them for a moment before picking up a glass bottle the color of amethysts, small enough to fit in my palm. To the naked eye, it blended in with the others, but I knew that it was different. Engraved on the front of the curvy bottle was a skull and crossbones, barely visible. It had been hidden amongst her perfumes for years; at one point we had planned to use it on our master. I turned the deep indigo bottle around in my hand, watching the light reflect off of the curved edges. I heard footsteps, Magenta's footsteps, ascending the stairs. I quickly slipped the bottle into my pocket and sat down on the bed. The doorknob turned slowly, then she entered, her figure throwing a faint shadow in front of her. What did DeLordy want? I asked, in a harsher tone than I had intended. She hesitated, her eyes still not coming in contact with mine. Nothing really, he simply told me that he may be able to get us out of this. Nothing mo- I stood up quickly, pulling her close and pressing my lips to her's, not wanting her to speak any more lies to me. In one swift motion, I threw her down to the bed, climbing on top of her. She gasped in shock, but it soon wore off and she relaxed beneath me. I had never looked at her this way before, knowing that she was keeping something from me. I could not believe her, I couldn't believe that she hadn't said no right off, that she thought it might be worth it. Not only that, but that she did not plan to tell me. All our lives we had never kept anything from one another, and now, just before our lives were about to end, she had decided to go behind my back. But I would end it before anything actually happened, I reassured myself. I leaned down to kiss her again, and I felt her hands on the back of my neck as she kissed me back. I pulled back away from her, sitting up, straddling her. I stared down deep into her eyes, wishing to penetrate her soul, forcing her to tell me everything she thought she was hiding. She looked up at me, but still said nothing. She brought her hands up the front of her dress, slowly undoing the buttons, the look in her eyes welcoming me to touch her. I pushed the fabric off her shoulders, letting it slip out of my sight, accepting her invitation. I fell back down on top of her, pressing all my weight onto her body. I let my hands gently stroke her stomach and thighs, while I covered her neck and chest in kisses. I was hesitant to put to use the bottle that now occupied my pocked, I wanted to keep touching her, kissing her, I wanted to be one with her. She moaned softly as she arched her body toward me, and I wrapped my arms around her back, pulling us closer together. The thought of DeLordy crept back into my mind, the thought of someone else being this close to her. In all her life I was the only one to lay a finger on her, and she was the only one I had ever touched; this would never change. I lifted myself so that I sat above her, still stroking her. I took in the image of her lying beneath me, her eyes closed and chest rising and falling with each breath. I ran my hands over her entire body, taking in the feel of each curve, never wanting to forget it. She tried to pull me back down to her again, but I resisted her. I kept stroking her, to keep her content with her eyes closed. I lifted one hand from her trembling body to reach into my pocket, taking out the amethyst colored bottle. The dim light played on the engraving, making it more visible to me than ever before. I unscrewed the crystal cap, placing it on the mattress. I looked down at my sister, lying beneath me, one last time before putting the bottle to my mouth. The liquid was the most bitter thing that I had ever tasted. I lay down on her again, still not swallowing all of it. I kissed her lips, letting the remaining liquid spill to her mouth. She tried to pull away, obviously tasting the same bitterness as I, but I kissed her harder, not letting her up. I could no longer tell exactly how hard I was pressing myself to her; my mind was growing faint. The bitter taste in my mouth turned to a burning in my throat, and my fingers loosened around the bottle, letting it fall to the bed, liquid spilling from it and poisoning the sheets, just as it had done to us. The burning grew stronger, as my mind and body grew weaker. Magenta still tried to fight my weight, but I could tell the solution was taking its toll on her; her breathing was becoming slower and more labored. I let my eyes close, no longer having the strength to keep them open, it took all my effort to simply hold on to life. But I would not let go, not before Magenta; I would not leave her. My mind was going blank, as if the eyes in brain were closing as well, beyond my control. It was now painful to breathe, and I was strangely aware of the breath that would be my final one. The last thing that I felt was the lifeless body of my sister, no longer moving with breath and heartbeat. Now that she had gone, I let death take control of my body, knowing that Magenta had died in my arms, and no one else's.


End file.
